<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rival by typewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545530">Rival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings'>typewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: e03 Aibou | Partner (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pre-storyline, a bit of character study, im not quite sure how to tag this tbh pls @ me, watch me tag it mild angst bcus i keep using mild in my day to day convos LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gloria strives to catch up to Hop who never really manages to stop running ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop &amp; Hop no Wooluu | Hop's Wooloo, Hop &amp; Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't beta'ed so feel free to point out any mistakes, a lot of it was written past midnight oops</p><p>and sorry if i butchered any wannabe british... very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop has been loud for as long as Gloria can remember. </p><p>The first day they'd met, back when she and her mother moved into the empty house next to the Slumbering Weald, Hop had run all the way from his house with his wooloo behind him, early in the morning. He'd been all smiles and greetings and excitement, sentiments which Gloria could barely echo. She had hid behind her mother, startled, while he'd gone on a ramble about being their neighbour and the only kid in the neighbourhood but not anymore because she's here now and oh, his name's Hop, what's hers and this is Wooloo, he was a gift from his brother and did you know his brother's the champion and so cool and away from home often but that's okay because he's the champion and so on until he ran out of breath.</p><p>“You're an excitable one,” her mum had said when he stopped, then nudged her forward. “How about you introduce yourself to our guest, Gloria?”</p><p>And Gloria hadn't even gotten to say anything because then Hop was grabbing her hands and shaking them and grinning so widely and—”Wow, so your name's Gloria? Nice to meet you! We're going to be the best of friends—I just know it!”</p><p>Wooloo had seemed to agree, bleating happily while she'd stared at the two of them, wide-eyed.</p><p>Till this day, Hop hasn't been wrong about his claim.</p><p>He spends weeks after she moves to Postwick waiting for her outside her house in the afternoons, eager and excited to spend time with her. He shows her his favourite places in their small town and brings her to play with the wooloo in their enclosure and invites her to sleep over at his place, where they often watch his brother's matches on the TV in the living room until they fall asleep. </p><p>And of course, wherever Hop is, his wooloo follows. The two of them are rarely found apart, and soon enough, Gloria is included in their little circle.</p><p>Hop, Gloria finds out, is like a bottomless pit of energy. He rarely gets bored, creates adventures out of nothing and has absolutely no concept of indoor voice. He also talks a lot—talks literally enough for the both of them, his mum remarks because Gloria has yet to say a single word to Hop, which he either doesn't mind or doesn't notice.</p><p>(Gloria's decided she wants to see how long she can keep her silence around him until he notices that she isn't as quiet as he thinks. It's been years since then, and Hop is still as talkative as he is clueless.)</p><p>Here's another thing Gloria learns about Hop. From the beginning, Hop has always, always been ahead of her. Wherever they go, he is always the first to arrive, followed by his wooloo. He races ahead whenever he can, leaving her to catch up to him, which she eventually does, every time.</p><p>“It's like he's in a rush, every time,” Gloria says as she follows her mum around the kitchen. “Or he's trying to win a competition I don't know about.”</p><p>“Well, the brother he looks up to <em> is </em> the region's Champion. Besides, you're keeping up with him, aren't you? Even if you don't look at him as a rival, he may consider you one, which makes competing all the more fun, don't you think?” Her mother points out. Gloria grimaces as she tries to wrap her head around the thought of being Hop's rival. </p><p>She fails. Gloria decides to go to the next town over instead, along with Munchlax because her mum insisted the pokémon needed fresh air. </p><p>There isn't much to see in Wedgehurst; the town isn't small, but it isn't big either. Gloria takes her time walking around, buying berries for both her and Munchlax to snack on as they wander. It's peaceful. Or rather, as peaceful as can be, when there's a yamper barking wildly in the streets. She pays it no mind. </p><p>They stop in front of the Wedgehurst station, watching as a performer and his charmander display street tricks. There are a couple of girls standing in front of her, wearing a uniform Gloria recognizes from the nearby academy. School must've just ended.</p><p>A flash of white catches her eye. She turns from the performance, eyes narrowing at the rather familiar pokémon. She takes out her phone, opens the camera to catch a better look. “Isn't that Hop's wooloo?”</p><p>Wherever Hop is, his wooloo follows. <em>So Hop's in Wedgehurst too?  </em> Gloria wonders as she approaches the pokémon. Sure enough, she spots the worn friendship bracelet on its leg, so she's definitely not mistaking Hop's wooloo for someone else's. </p><p>Wooloo doesn't seem to notice her as she crouches next to him, elbows resting on her knees, so she nonchalantly takes a picture of him to catch his attention. He flinches when he hears her phone camera go off, before glancing over at her confusedly. She waves. “Hullo, Wooloo. Fancy running into you here.”</p><p>For some reason, the pokémon looks wary of her, though he relaxes as soon as her phone is stored away. “You're acting weird today,” Gloria says as she pets the wooloo. </p><p>He bleats sadly in response. She frowns. “Is everything alright? Did something happen with Hop?”</p><p>She's interrupted by loud cheers and applause coming from the crowd nearby. She and Wooloo turn their attention to the spectacle, where the performer and his charmander are breathing fire. </p><p>“That surprised me,” Gloria comments, turning back to Wooloo, only to find it blowing air out forcefully. It's as if he's trying to imitate the fire breathing. </p><p>She blinks. <em>What.</em></p><p>They're both startled by a flash, and giggles that follow. “Check it out. What a cutie!”</p><p>“Do that breathing thing again. It's adorable!”</p><p>Wooloo flees before Gloria's even able to do anything. The two random girls sigh dejectedly and leave as Gloria stands back up. She's still confused as to what is going on, and why Hop's Wooloo is acting strangely, but she's probably overthinking things. </p><p>“Wooloo's run back to Hop, no doubt,” she says to herself, before nudging the munchlax at her feet. “Now, how about we go walk around some more?”</p>
<hr/><p>Gloria realizes things are not as fine as she thought they were when she's on her way home. </p><p>She's halfway through Route One when she spots Hop running towards her, and nearly gets bowled over when he fails to slow down in time. She's almost tempted to break her vow of silence to ask him what's wrong, but stops herself just in time. </p><p><em>Wherever Hop is, his wooloo follows, </em> Gloria remembers, but that clearly isn't the case right now, because Wooloo was in Wedgehurst a couple of hours ago, and now Hop was running <em>from</em> Postwick <em>to </em>Wedgehurst. Had they gotten separated from each other?</p><p>She has her answer as soon as Hop catches his breath. “Gloria! Have you seen Wooloo anywhere?”</p><p>She nods slowly, watches his expression brighten with hope before it dims as she raises two fingers. “Two hours ago, huh? He could be anywhere by now, then.”</p><p>Gloria watches Hop grit his teeth, fists clenched as he glares at the ground. She stares at his hands, worries about his nails digging into his palms. </p><p>He's quiet.</p><p>Hop is usually never quiet. It worries her.</p><p>“Was he in Wedgehurst?” He asks eventually, and Gloria nods. “Alright—thanks, mate. I'll see you later.” And then he's sprinting down the road again, and Gloria is left behind in the dust, watching his back become smaller in the distance. </p><p>Munchlax is tugging on her boot laces to get her to move, most likely to continue on their way home, but she's concerned about Hop. Wooloo is Hop's pokémon—for them to be separated, something must've happened.</p><p>Gloria makes up her mind. She sends a message to her mum on her phone, then looks at Munchlax. “Think you can find your way home?”</p><p>Of course it can. Route One is straightforward, and Postwick is small. Gloria sets off to Wedgehurst once again as soon as her mum has replied.</p><p>It's surprisingly easy to find out which way Hop went. People are used to seeing them together; they tell Gloria which way he's gone before she even asks them. She takes a second to thank them before she resumes the chase after her friend. </p><p>Eventually, she runs out of leads. People have come and gone. The sun is setting. Hop and Wooloo are nowhere to be found. Gloria is tired, having spent all that time trying to catch up to them. </p><p>Her phone rings. “Come home,” her mum says. </p><p>Reluctantly, Gloria makes her way home. </p><p>She hears wings flapping distantly as she reaches her house. Her mum opens the door for her, but she isn't paying attention. Her gaze is glued to the Corviknight taxi that's making its way to their neighbour's yard.</p><p>Someone steps out of the vehicule, a pokémon in his arms: a boy with violet hair and golden eyes who's always been ahead of her, holding the sheep pokémon he was given from a brother he dreams of catching up to.</p><p>They're back. They're <em>home.</em> </p><p>The Corviknight takes off. Hop waves it goodbye, his wooloo imitating him to the best of his ability. </p><p>Gloria breaks into a run. “<em>Hop! Wooloo! </em>”</p><p>Hop startles so badly he nearly drops his wooloo. His eyes are wide with surprise. “<em>Gloria? </em>”</p><p>She tackles him into a hug, and they all collapse to the ground. Wooloo shimmies out of the embrace, then bleats unhappily to let them know he did not like that. Gloria squeezes her friend tighter.</p><p>“G-Gloria?” He looks at her and he can probably feel her trembling slightly in his arms as he returns her hug. Then he smiles and sighs as he starts patting her back. “Sorry for worrying you, mate. We're home and we're safe now.”</p><p>“You guys are both idiots,” Gloria mumbles into his chest and Hop laughs and her heart swells with so much affection for him. </p><p>“That we are, but that's fine.” She glances curiously at him as they get up from the ground while his wooloo bleats in agreement, and Gloria gets the feeling there's something she's missing here. Hop grins with a fist pump. “We're going to dominate the Pokémon League, Wooloo and I, and I'll become the next Champion!”</p><p>Ah. Hop never truly stops running, does he?</p><p>As usual, he rushes ahead and leaves her behind to chase after his back. Gloria pats away the grass from her clothes, feeling resigned, she's used to this after all, this isn't anything new— </p><p>“Think you can keep up?”</p><p>The question takes her by surprise. Gloria blinks and stares at him with wide eyes, wondering if he's playing with her, but no, he is serious. Hop, who is loud and excitable and always one step ahead of her, is quiet and serious and looking at her. </p><p>“Every future Champion needs a rival, after all,” Hop is saying and Gloria kind of wants to laugh because honestly, she should've expected this from him. He is still the very same boy who befriended her quiet self with his contagious enthusiasm.</p><p><em>Even if you don't look at him as a rival, he may consider you one, which makes competing all the more fun, don't you think?  </em>Gloria remembers what her mum had said. Rather than running behind him, she's always been swept along by his enthusiasm, hasn't she? </p><p>So, it wouldn't hurt if she got dragged along his rhythm again, would it?</p><p>“You're on,” Gloria tells him, grinning, and he grins back while his wooloo, not to be defeated, lets out a determined bleat. </p><p><em>Look out, Galar,</em> Gloria thinks, <em>we're coming for you.</em></p><p>
  <em>Challenger Hop and Challenger Gloria are coming for you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... and then hop realizes that gloria <i>spoke</i> and completely loses his mind over that like??? I JUST THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T TALK WHAAAT while gloria realizes she accidentally unlocked a new lvl of hop loud and has instant regret™. but all's well that ends well! </p><p> </p><p>  <s>sorry mum, u opened the door and i forgot abt u dkskds</s></p><p> </p><p>also... have i mentioned i am bad at endings.. bcus i am. hurled this into the void bcus the fact that it's been sitting in drafts for two days was plaguing my mind like nuh-uh, time to fly, u wingless... thing.</p><p>anyways, i've got many feelings after that twilight wings episode, worsened by that battle right before stow-on-side. u know what i mean. U KNOW. </p><p>and now i would literally die for hop and wooloo ok, i will do anything for them. except lose... im so sorry hop ;w; </p><p>thanks for sticking 'till the end of (long) notes, yell at me on tumblr, i'm always down to talk abt pokemon nowadays uwu</p><p>tumblr | <a href="https://typowritings.tumblr.com/">@typowritings</a><br/>reblog | <a href="https://typowritings.tumblr.com/post/620196063196938240/rival-typewritings-pocket-monsters-sword">x</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>